Air Base: Espionage
'' Ai r Ba se: Espionage'' is the tenth mission in Perfect Dark. It is set in the Alaskan Air Base where Air Force One is located. Briefing Background- Trent Easton has flown to meet the President at the air base in Alaska, preparing for the President's foreign visit. From the evidence gathered in Chicago, we assume that this is the start of his move against the President, and as such, it must be prevented. Carrington-''' Care is needed here, Joanna. There are many innocent people about in the air base. Only Trent's men or those strange Blonde men are viable targets. Remember, the longer you stay in the disguise, the greater your chance of success. '''Objectives Objective One: - Obtain Disguise and Enter Base (ALL) The stewardess arriving on the cable car is carrying her uniform in her bag. Subdue her and her escort and use the uniform as a disguise to enter the air base. Remember these people know nothing of Trent's conspiracy and must not be killed. Objective Two: - Check In Equipment (SA, PA) Get rid of your equipment as soon as possible, avoid carrying suspicious items around you that could compromise your disguise. You can collect it later after loading it aboard Air Force One using a Hover Trolley. First, though, you need to find a case to put the equipment in. Objective Three: - Subvert Security Monitoring System (ALL) You can fool humans with the disguise, but the security system will need a different approach. If it detects the weapon in your equipment, then the alarm will sound and the base will be locked down. Prevent the alarm from being given by any means you can. Objective Four:- Obtain Flight Plans From Safe. (PA) The planned flight path for Air Force One is held in a safe in the base. If you get hold of it, then we can use the data to vector Elvis in on Air Force One during the flight as backup for you in case anything goes wrong. Objective Five:- Board Air Force One (ALL) Don't let the plane leave without you. If your disguise is still active, then you should be able to use the docking shuttle to get on board. If not, you will have to find another way. END Walkthrough ALL You will start next to the Air Base entrance, which is crawling with Alaskan guards. Take out your DrugSpy to avoid casualties and not alarm any guards. There will be three guards near the main entrance: one at each side and one walking to the cave. There is an alarm near the guard on the furthest side so be careful not to let him notice you. Use the DrugSpy to knock out the patrol; if he's in the sight of the two posts then those two guards will go and investigate him, which will allow you to take them out quickly. Once all the guards have been subdued, enter the cave. The stewardess and two more guards will be walking from the gondola. Subdue whoever comes first and take and wear the disguise when you knock out the stewardess. Enter the Air Base and wait for the secretary to unlock the door. SA PA Turn left and enter the elevator. You will reach a conference room with two civilians at the table. Knock them out and take the briefcase at the end of the room. Return to the lobby. ALL Enter the base and head down the escalator near the guard. Place the suitcase on the baggage check and quickly run down the adjacent hall. If you aren't quick, your weapons will be detected and the alarm will go off. You will come to a large room with an NSA Lackey. He'll see through your disguise but just subdue or punch him (try and knock him out before he even says anything) and continue to the doorway across the way. Keep going until you reach a hall to your left; turn right. Climb the staircase at the end of this hall. There will be a guard at a computer; activate it, and get behind cover as Trent's plan goes into action. The other guard in the room will shoot the guard at the terminal; disarm him and go down the stairs. Be careful, there will be four guards armed with K7 Avengers in the hall. NOTE: After you deactivate the terminal, if you disarm the NSA lackey before he kills the Alaskan Guard, the Alaskan Guard will pull out a Falcon 2 and attempt to help you fight through the other NSA guards. PA Return to the room where you subdued the NSA lackey who saw through your disguise. From here there will be a door to your right. Guards may come down the escalator so stay alert. There may be a few guards down this corridor, and always one in the corner of the upcoming room. You will come to a hall with two doors to your left and an elevator at the end of it. Either enter the first or second door and take out the three guards within them. Planning to steal the flight plans, they will have planted an explosive, a remote mine. Shoot it from a distance and enter through the window. Activate the panel on the right wall and retrieve the flight plans. ALL There are two ways to get to Air Force One. The first is through a maintenance ladder at the bottom of the plane. From the bottom of the stairs, go across the hall and down the corridor to an elevator. After reaching the bottom floor there will be two guards at the end of the hall. There will also be a laser terminal; destroy it to cause the lasers to go haywire. Enter the hangar and be wary of the guards in the distance. The lasers will activate and deactivate at set intervals, you will need to run past them quickly once they're deactivated. After doing this simply touch the ladder to win. The other way will take longer on Agent and Special Agent but will be the primary choice on Perfect Agent. Enter the elevator near the flight plans room. It will take you down to the hangar, with two guards with their backs to the elevator in front of you. Continue left and there will be two more guards taking cover behind pillars. You will come to a series of small staircases, littered with guards. Take them out and reach the top; board Air Force One. You can also just shut the elevator door again and let it take you one level up. Turn left and enter Air Force One without encountering guards. Weapons Crossbow - Equipped by Joanna from the start. Remote Mine - Found, armed, on the door to the safe. Dragon - Equipped by Alaskan guards. Proximity Mines - Found near the gondola. DY357 Magnum - Equipped by NSA lackeys. K7 Avenger - Carried by NSA Bodyguards, and the NSA Lackey guarding the screening room. Items/Devices DrugSpy - Equipped by Joanna from the start. Used to drug Air Force One guards to avoid casualties. Horizon Scanner -''' Equipped by Joanna at the start. Not useful in the level, but used by Joanna in the intro cut-scene. [[Disguise|'''Disguise]] - Found on a hostess in the cave near the entrance. Used to infiltrate the base by fooling base security. Suitcase -''' Equipped from the start on Agent, otherwise found on the second floor of the base, in a conference room accessible through the elevator in the corner of the lobby. Used to conceal equipment as it is brought aboard Air Force One, including a Laptop Gun and a recording captured by the CamSpy in G5 Building: Reconnaissance of the meeting between Trent Easton, Mr. Blonde and Cassandra De Vries where they conspire to clone the President. Cheese When you start the mission, go through it as usual. Go through the tunnel where you encounter the stewardess, and go to the left. You should pick up some Proximity mines. Take out the Horizon Scanner, and aim down the large crease where the mountains meet. You should see a glitchy cheese covered in snow. Note that it is very difficult to see the cheese in the XBLA port. Leaderboard Crown ''I Want To Be Sedated'' - To earn this crown, you must use the DrugSpy to sedate six enemies, all within 30 seconds of each other, on Special Agent difficulty. Not to hard to acomplish, simply use the DrugSpy to sedate six enemies. There is one guard patroling the front of the base, two that escort the stewardess, two on either side of the base's enterance, as well as two inside the base itself. Also, the stewardess herself counts as an enemy. Keep in mind the DrugSpy has limited ammo, so be wary. Cheats : To unlock the "Team Heads Only" Cheat, beat the mission on any difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, changes the faces (heads) of the AI enemies to that of the Rare development team. To unlock the "Unlimited Ammo - No Reloads'''" Cheat, beat the mission in under 3:11 on Special Agent difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, will make it so every weapon avalible in the game (with the exeption of the Psychosis Gun) has unlimited ammo and a botomless clip. ---- Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions